The major objective of the Midwinter Conference of Immunologists is to provide an annual scientific meeting conducive to interaction between established senior scientists and new investigators, postdoctoral and graduate students. The goal of the conference is to communicate the most recent developments in the field of immunology. The Midwinter Conference of Immunologists has a long track record of organizing successful meetings. The 53rd conference has been scheduled for January 25-28, 2014. The conference opens on Saturday, January 25, 2014 with the Dan H. Campbell Memorial Lecture. Five plenary sessions are planned for the following days. The first session will address new developments in the Regulation of Cell Migration. Session II, Signaling of Immune Receptors, will discuss mechanisms of cell signaling. Metabolic Regulation of Immune Responses is the topic of Session III. How tolerance is generated and can be controlled will be explored in Session IV, Tolerance. Session V, Tumor Immunology will investigate the latest advances in the field of immunology of tumors. Potential speakers have been identified but several have not yet been confirmed at this time. Regular updates of the program will be posted on the MCI website. The speakers selected but not yet confirmed for the 53rd Midwinter Conference represent well-known scientists as well as upcoming young investigators. The program will allow ample time for discussion, exchange of ideas and fosters the establishment of collaborations. This conference is an outstanding venue for postdoctoral fellows and graduate students to meet established investigators. The 2014 conference promises to be as successful as previous Midwinter Conferences to generate novel ways to explore the immune system.